Only Hell Knows
by SacrificialAlex666
Summary: Everywhere Jeff goes, he's tortured. In his old life, by family and school bullies. Now he's at his most vulnerable and his friends are crashing him down.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from my midnight stroll. I had my everlasting smile donned on my cheeks as Smile fallowed me. I loved my dog, how fluffy he is and how good at hunting. He sped off to chase some squirrel (even murderous dogs have simple pleasures), and I sat on the porch. Slendy wouldn't come home for about two hours and Ben found himself stuck in a game again. Even Rake was asleep, curled up at the foot of Ben's bed, just waiting to terrify him. I let out a simple, care free sigh and stared at the clouds.

The moon shone bright ivory through the clouds. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze that caught my black hair. I smelled something rancid and wrinkled my nose. Smile was yawning about two feet away from me and to hint, he never has gotten his teeth brushed.

I walked into the house and up the stairs to my room. The door was open (as always when I leave) and I entered my own gothic sanctuary. The walls were white and the borders were black, the curtains were red and see-through, and my blankets were blue. Everything that I had of technology was black, my glass case of specimens was red, and my TV was surrounded by a deep, blood red wardrobe. Everyone in this house had the money for these pleasures because of Ben (he hacks documented bank accounts). I walked into my closet and rounded towards my bathroom. There I met a mirror and sighed. Someone drew a circle with an x through it and a heart next to it. I erased it and stared down at the floor. Then I heard the flailing steps of my housemate and turned to see Rake staring at me. "Hey." I yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep yesterday. "Hell…o..." he said in that shrill voice everyone comes to fear. He coughed and walked about two feet before turning to me. "Ben…. Got out of… the computer…" he shivered and walked out of my room and into his.

I smiled softly. We could finally have a bro night. I grabbed my iPod and headed downstairs and found him lying on the couch flipping through channels. "Hey!" I called as I slung my hoody off and threw it at him. He turned around and narrowed his black gaze before smiling. "You made it." He smirked. "Me? Absurd! You're the one who gets stuck in technology!" I scoffed. He shook his head and patted the space beside him. "Don't try to be like Mr. Proper Tentacles. Stuck up snob." He sneered.

"That stuck up snob wants you two in bed by 3:00." He whirled around and found that faceless creature looming over us. "Hey, Fuck-Face!" I beamed.

"For the last time, Jeff, DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"You're just mad cuz you love me." I laughed and watched him stalk off.

The movie ended at 2:45. Ben only made it to 1:30 before passing out cold on my shoulder. He clung to my Mouse-cat (My chem.) shirt and mumbled a ton of things I don't even know. I turned the TV off and looked down at him. he looked so innocent, and knowing sleep is hard for him to come by (like me), I lay the blanket on the back of the couch over us. The warmth made me drowsy, and drowsy lead to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of coughing. I looked down at the side of the couch and saw Sanna standing there. (Sanna is the name of the Rake we know.) He stared at me with black, dreary eyes and hacked. "Good…. Morn…ing…" he whispered in between coughs. His leathery brown skin seemed milky-pale, and his eyes watered. "Are you ok?" I sat up and fixed my shirt. He shook his head and crawled slowly away. That's what shocked me. Sanna was usually hyper and spastic, but today he collapsed a couple slow steps away. He just lied there, coughing. When I offered to get Slendy, he just meekly responded it was normal Rake allergies and that he'll be fine in around five days. Sighing in relief, I made my way to the kitchen and whipped up some Ramen. Considering we were a fortuned "Family", I ate like the poor. That's because the poor have good food. Smile even made me a pantry specifically for Ramen, beef jerky, and Hot Pockets. Though I did eat an array of meats, I had those staples near by.

I ate with some chopsticks and smiled. Slendy taught me as a kid how to make Ramen. Everything I learned was from him, not my family, just him. That's why he was so open to let me live here when I ravaged my house. He always said my parents were suffocating. I always pondered how he knew…

"Jeff!" I looked up to see Smile slide into the seat adjacent of mine. In human form, he always wore a red and black jumper and skin tight skinny jeans. Today he added a white checker bandana bracelet. "What?" I snapped. He rolled his bloodshot eyes and grinned ear to ear. "So you went to bed with Ben last night, huh?" he asked nonchalantly. "Yes, I did. Only because he fell asleep on me." I hissed coldly. He chuckled and stood up, going to make himself a bowl of his Lucky Charms. "Hey, can you get me some soda?" I asked as I craned my neck in his direction. "Yes, master." He said with a tone of playfulness I've never heard before. He turned around and handed me a coke before strutting to his seat and devouring the contents of the glass bowl. I waved and leapt out of the chair and ran upstairs.

I opened the door and saw Ben playing my PS3 and failing. "HEY!" he shouted. I took the headphones he was wearing off and rolled my eyes. He studied them with a puzzled expression. "Hey." I said as I walked over to the closet. I opened the dark red door and looked inside. I turned the light on to get a better view and saw something in the corner of my eye. It moved like a shadow and I knew what it was. "Cindy?" I walked over and saw her sewing up stuffed animals. She looked up at me and smiled, then went back to sewing. After fifteen minutes, Little Miss Cindy left with her animal bombs and I headed to the bathroom at the end of my closet, Batman shirt and midnight blue jeans in hand.

I started the faucet and got undressed slowly and leisurely. I threw my dirty clothes out into the hallway and tested the water. The heat was perfect, so I stepped in and sighed. The drum of the water felt good on my pale, scarred back. I reached for the shampoo and squirted it onto my palm, then proceeded to lather my hair. I know my hair is singed, but the shampoo gets the previous' days conditioner out for a new coat. After the fire incident, my hair doesn't grow or produce any oils. And each hair is melted permanently to my scalp.

I rinsed and applied conditioner. Then I washed myself in some shit Slendy said would freshen me up. That shit actually smelled nice and I rinsed out everything before flailing my arm for a towel and cutting the shower off with my foot. I stepped out of the tub and dried my arms, legs, etc. until I was perfectly dry. Then I put my clothes on and walked out to see Ben had left. I locked my door and flopped into my bed. I grabbed the remote of my TV and switched it on to cable, scrolled until I found A 1,000 Ways to Die and clicked on it. The episode was all about loving gone wrong and I could barely click another channel before I pitched myself a tent. I sighed in frustration and clicked on a SpongeBob special. That helped a lot, like it literally did.

I must have dozed off because the SB marathon was over and it was three in the afternoon. The background had a constant tapping. It took me a minute to realize someone was at my door knocking. Sluggishly, I made my way over to the door and unlocked it. The knob turned and Ben poked his head through. He looked embarrassed and scared. "Hey, Jeff." He said with a quivering voice. I waved and he looked down. "IjustcametotellyouthatI'mgay." He slammed the door shut. I cocked an eyebrow and swerved towards my laptop. I clicked on my YouTube thumbnail (I use Google Chrome. That shit's nice) and searched up some random shit before going onto Creepypasta and scoping for things I might see in the future. I read something about oranges, something about skinless humans in Empty, and saw something called The Pass. That one was cute because it had a gay couple, and that traced my mind to Ben. He would be adorable with a guy, specifically an emo one.

I stayed on the computer until six. Wasted all that time on cat videos. "Damn, I need a life." I closed it carefully and grabbed my knife. My chest was hurting again and I walked downstairs and outside. This is the only way I knew to release it.

I came home eating a human wrist. Yep, that's right. I'm a cannibal. Fresh blood was soaking into my jacket and pants, and I kept smiling like crazy. The pain was gone and I was happy again. I opened the door and found them all sitting at the table eating stew. They turned around and went back to eating when they saw it was me. As I trotted up the stairs, my gaze caught Ben nibbling on a piece of potato. It lingered for way to long and I continued up the stairs. I entered my room and crashed on the bed. _Oh, look! A Tosh.0 marathon. Good day._ I reached for the unopened can of beer I left on my nightstand and clutched it, popping it open with a finger, and took a sip. I liked to slowly get drunk, so in case something happens, I will be ready.


End file.
